ドリームキャッチャー Dream catcher
by Shizuki-Yuki-chan
Summary: At the age of five, Your parents got killed when you were attacked by Demons. You were the only one surviving it, only having a temptaint in return, causing you to see them. Day in and day out, you're having nightmares, always ending with a mysterious figure, making you curious who that person is. Can you find the mysterious person who's appearing in your dreams? [Amaimon x Reader]


_**[**__**ドリームキャッチャー**__**] ~Dream catcher~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello peeps!<strong>_

_**This is my first story written for Blue Exorcist, so please go easy on me :)**_

_**I started to see the anime and directly fell in love with it! So i thought let's make a Blue Exorcist story.**_

_**I hope you're going to like it! ^^**_

_**[F/n]- Firstname, used when someone's talking about you.**_

_**[Y/n]- Your name, used when someone's talking to you.**_

_**[L/n]- Last name**_

_**[H/c]- Hair colour**_

_**[H/l]- Hair length**_

_**[E/c]- Eye colour**_

_**Important: I don't own any Blue Exorcist characters, nor do i own you. I only own my fantasy.**_

_**Saa, はじめましょう ! (let's begin!) :)**_

* * *

><p><em>~<span>Chapter 1<span>~_

_Dreams._

_._

_._

_._

Dreams are simply wonderful. It is just the definition of the place to be. They are the place to flee from your daily life. Sometimes they look so realistic, which isn't but still, it gave you the feeling it is in a magical way. That is till it goes from a dream to a nightmare.

Heavy breathing was coming from one person, together with her body that was covered in cold sweat that glittered in the luminous white moon, she tried to have a normal rest, like every human should, but a nightmare prevented her from having it. That person was called, [L/n [F/n]. You have [h/l] [h/c] colored hair with a beautiful hourglass shape, which was so perfect that even Demons could all fawn over it.

Currently, you were shifting in bed. Your eyebrows were knitted together as a nightmare was disturbing your peace that you so needed. You dreamt of a little girl, which resembles you at a very young age.

**~dream~**

_A little girl with [h/c] colored hair and beautiful [e/c] colored eyes, which seem to sparkle in the sun, was taken to a playground by her parents. While they sat on a bench, the five years old girl was playing tag with some of her friends. It was fluffy and all, but then the time seem to stop. _

_Everything around her turned grey and the grass froze over, together with all the people, like she was stuck in time and space. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. She looked around, but saw nothing. Then she heard whispers but it was incoherent._

_''Mom, dad? Guys?'' She said cautiously._

_Out of nowhere, all the children set their long nails in your parents' bodies. She screamed in agony at the sight, making the children's heads turn her way. Blood red eyes were glaring at her with immense anger. _

_Demons. _

_They started to come closer and closer, long nails stretched out in her direction, ready to kill her. She takes a step back by each step they take. Then, when they are about twenty feet away from her, she made a run for it._

_The little girl ran into the forest. She looked behind her, only to see nothing. She thought they wouldn't follow her and that they only wanted her to scare off but she got it wrong. In a flash, they are after her, like they went after a pray that needs to be killed. She ran even faster when she saw that they started to catch up. _

_The little girl was about to run into the white light where she'd be save, but then she tripped over a tree trunk. She fell hardly on the ground, blood dripping from her cheek. But that's not what mattered right now. What matters is, is that they came closer. She desperately tried to stand up but something prevented her from doing so. The tree trunk had wrapped around her ankle. _

_Meanwhile she tried the tree trunk to tear off, a hand found its way to her throat, gripping her harshly, making it hard to breath. All the while a devilish smirk was forming on her captor's face, enjoying her pain. The little girl tried to tear off his hand, but to no avail. _

_The Demon grinned, showing her his razor-sharp canines, about to sink them into her flesh. Her [e/c] colored eyes widened. ''Hehe, it's time for you to die, little mortal!'' Then, he moved his head to the crook of her neck, where he bit her. _

_An immense pain shocked as an electric shock through her veins. She let out a pained scream, which echoed through the forest. Soon after, she felt herself getting light headed as the blood drained from her neck._

_She was dropped to the ground as a fist connected with the captor's face. Sending him flying in the nearest tree. Then the mysterious person turned to the possessed kids._

_''Go, before I smash your heads in one of those trees!'' He bellowed._

_The kids ran away, scared he would hurt them._

_He walked over to where she was lying, crouching down as he was in front of her. The little girl lifted her hand up to her neck, afraid she'd get bitten twice._

_''Hello? Somebody there? Answer me, little one.'' The voice, which belonged to her saviour, said while shaking her petite form gently._

_She stared up at him, trying to make out his features, but all she saw was a blurred vision from the blood loss. She could make out some green, a pale skinned tone and some aqua colour. She tried to answer back but black surrounded her, letting her fall into the deep abyss._

_._

_._

_._

With a shock, you shot up in your bed, huffing heavily. Your hand directly shot up to your throat, feeling if the hand was still there. A sigh of relief left your slightly parted lips as you felt there was no pain, no hand, none. You wiped some sweat that was forming on your forehead.

''It... it was just a dream.'' You whispered, trying to catch your breath.

You recently had those dreams. The beginning would always vary, but the ending was always the same, an unfamiliar person saving you from the brink of death and then you'd pass out eventually. That doesn't matter so much to you, what mattered was... who was that person that saved you? Do you know him from somewhere?

''Seriously, those nightmares have to stop.''

You sat up in your bed and walked to the mirror. You rubbed in the crook of your neck, a strange pattern was shown. A Demon temptaint, or as you call it, a_ curse mark_.

You sighed and decided to walk downstairs, directly to the refrigerator. You grabbed a pack of milk and poured it into a glass. You took a seat looked around and were greeted by nothing.

You lived on your own.

Your parents were killed by Demons when they protected you. You were five years old when that happened. You however, managed to live out of the many people who got killed. If it wasn't for your saviour, you'd be long dead. Sure, you got a temptaint by them in your neck, but that's mostly it, causing you to see Demons. Ever since then, you lived alone.

You looked at your clock and saw it showed it was half past seven.

''Half past seven already?''

…

And then it all came back at you. At the realization, you almost spit out your drink. ''What the-?! Half past seven?! Oh shoot! I need to hurry!'' In a record pace you hurried upstairs.

Yes, you have school. You're attending at True Cross Academy, or better yet, your new school.

* * *

><p>A male with purple colored hair and forest green colored eyes, was staring out of the window in his office. He had the perfect view of the courtyard. A smirk crept upon his face when he saw an all too familiar girl running across the court to go to her first lesson, almost running into some students.<p>

''[L/n] [F/n]... you never fail to amuse me.'' He said to himself. He has known you since the death of your parents. How? He has heard the story that you were the only living being out of the many people who died.

''Who does?'' Came an emotionless voice.

Mephisto turned around in his chair, only to come face to face with the seventh strongest prince of Gehenna, The King of Earth, Amaimon. His little brother. He had oddly green colored hair with a spike on top of it, a pale skin and aqua colored eyes.

''Ah, Amaimon. Nice to see you for once in a while.''

His eye twitched for not answering to his question directly. ''Don't ignore me, Aniue. Who is that [F/n]?'' He asked, slightly annoyed, but annoyance was never shown on his emotionless face.

Mephisto furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Since when is he interested in someone's name? ''Ah, you mean [L/n] [F/n]. she's a new student of one of our little brothers, Yukio Okumura. But that aside, why the sudden visit?''

Amaimon who'd been staring at one of those Japanese things Mephisto had in his office, turned around to look at him. ''I was bored, so I thought I pay you a visit, Aniue. Even in Gehenna it's boring and killing alone wouldn't cure my boredom, so that's why.'' He grabbed a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

''Ah, I see.''

It was quiet for some time but then an idea popped in Amaimon's head. ''Ne, Aniue. May I play with one of your so-called puppets? That new girl such as, [F/n]. She seems interesting. When can I see her?''

''Soon enough. But on a few conditions, no harm, no killing. Understood?'' He wiggled his pointer finger from side to side as to warn him.

''Hai.'' Came his reply.

* * *

><p>You passed down some halls, trying to find your destination in this massive place. If you did so, you bumped in some students in the process who stared at you with angered faces.<p>

''I'm sorry!'' You apologized in return.

If you were on your way to your classroom, you swore you could feel a pair of eyes bore into your back. But if you turned around, you saw nothing. You narrowed your eyes. ''Strange...'' You shrugged your shoulders afterward, your mind must be playing tricks on you. That must it be.

However, little did you know that a particular green-haired demon was staring at you. Finding out what's so interesting in an ordinary mortal.

.

.

.

You finally reached your classroom. You shoved the door open and saw that class hasn't even started yet. A sigh of relief escaped your mouth, you were just in time. You walked inside, as you did so, a hand waved your way with someone yelling your name.

''Hiya, [Y/n]!'' It was one of the Okumura twins, Rin. A navy blue haired boy with intense blue eyes and is around fifteen years old. You knew them for some years and that they were the offspring of Satan, but you could care less for that matter. Sure you don't like Demons, well, _loathed _them, but Rin's a good person, so why should you avoid him?

With a smile on your face, you walked over to him. ''Hi, Rin. How have you been?''

''Ah! I'm doing great! What about you, [Y/n]?'' The smile never leaving his face.

''I'm doing fine.''

That being said, a teen with chocolate-brown hair and turquoise colored eyes, enters the classroom. He spotted you and walked over. ''Ah, [Y/n]-san, nice to see you here. I see you want to become an exorcist, I assume?''

You nodded your head. ''Hm.''

''Well, I don't have to tell you my name, since you know it already. But please, introduce yourself.''

You stood in front of the class. ''Good morning everyone. My name's [L/n] [F/n] and I'm fifteen years old. I tend to [_hobby_] and like reading [_favorite book/manga_]. Furthermore, I want to become a [_kind of Meister_]. Yoroshiku na~.'' You bowed.

''Thank you, [Y/n]-san. You may take a seat.'' Yukio, or so your teacher said.

You took a seat behind Rin and a girl with blond colored hair who you don't know yet, as goes for the other ones in this classroom.

Currently, Yukio was explaining all kinds of demon. Of course, you knew some demons. So, you took your time to let your gaze go through the room.

On your left side, you saw four boys sitting behind their desks. One of them had an angry look on his face, making him unapproachable. The other one had a weird sense of hair color, namely pink. The third one however, had no hair at all and the fourth one... wait is that a sock puppet? Well, he had light brown colored hair and his eyes are closed.

Your head shifted to Yukio as your name was being called. ''[Y/n]-san? Can you tell me what a Coal Tar is?''

''Those are small, round creatures with two, cat-like ear projections, four, miniscule spiked limbs on their underside and a long tail with a triangular point. They are not dangerous, that is, till they band together. Breathing them in can cause one's lungs to rot.''

''Very good, [L/n]-san.'' He praised.

It went on for some time, but then the bell finally rang.

''Well, that's it for today. Don't forget to make your homework.''

You grabbed your books and put them in your school bag. Doing so, your classmates came to stand around you.

The girl with blond hair and green eyes extended her hand towards you. ''Hi, I'm Shiemi Moriyama. Nice to meet you!'' You liked her already. She had such a bubbly personality.

You smiled. ''Same here.''

Then another stared at you and introduces herself. ''My name's Izumo Kamiki. Nice to meet you, I think.'' She said shortly. She had long dark purple colored hair, which she kept in pigtails and has red eyes. She had some kind of a cold expression on her face, giving you a bit of goosebumps.

In a flash, a boy with ridiculously pink colored hair, leaned over your desk, a few inches away from your face.

''Hey, are you single? 'Cause I think your pretty cute. The name's Renzo Shima. Here's my phone number.'' He said in a flirtatiously voice and gave you a wink ans note that had his phone number written on it, to which you blushed and shook your head a little to how weird it sounded.

''...Uh...'' Unsure if you want to take that note.

The pink haired one received a slap on the back of his head.

''Ittai! Bon where's that for?'' He let out a cry of pain and rubbed his head, which was followed with an angry looking guy with dark brown colored hair with a blond streak running down, who's yelling at him.

''You idiot, it's inappropriate to ask a girl whether she's single or not!'' Then he turned towards you. ''Please, don't mind him. He has an obsession for girls. My name's Ryuji Suguro by the way, but my friends call me Bon, so can you. It's nice to meet you.''

''Yes, same here. Nice to meet you too, Bon.''

Then, a boy who's the smallest of the group, stepped up. ''Hello! My name's Konekomaru Miwa. Nice to meet you, [Y/n]!''

''Hm!''

* * *

><p>As the introductions were done, they said that they walked to the cafeteria. You however, had to go to the principal's office. Once reached your destination, you knocked on the door a few times.<p>

''Come in~.'' The voice said in a sing-sang way from the other side.

As you walked in, you found yourself looking around in this big office. Cabinets full of manga's, paperwork, files, etc.

Shyly you walked over to the principal, who was sitting in a big seat with his elbows resting on the wooden desk and with his head leaning on his entwined fingers.

''Now, now, don't be so shy. I've awaited you. Please take a seat.'' Mephisto said with a smirk plastered on his face.

You took the seat in front of him. He made you feel uncomfortable as he looked you in the eye with his forest green colored ones. Instead, you looked anywhere but him.

''Well, let's start. What's you're name?''

Still with your head bent down, you started telling him your name. ''My name's [L/n] [Y/n], Mr...''

''Mr. Faust.''

He stood up while going to the cabinet full of files with name's on them. ''[L/n] [F/n], [L/n] [F/n]. Ah, here it is!'' He grabbed a file with your name on it. He walked back to his seat and opened your file.

''Okay, here it is. You're [length], have [blood type] and your parents' names are [mother name] and [father name].''

You nodded your head in confirmation.

''And, [L/n]-San, tell me, what is your reason that you are attending True Cross Academy?''

''Because I... I want to become a [_kind of meister_] and exorcise the demons that hurt my parents.''

Mephisto leaned back into his chair. ''Is that so?''

At this point you raised your head, [e/c] colored eyes shining with determination. ''Yes.'' You stated resolutely. ''They didn't deserve to be killed in the first place. They were innocent.''

The smirk on Mephisto's face grew in seize. ''Well if that's where you aim for, I won't hold you back.''

Then a green haired boy around seventeen years old sat on the window frame. Since when did he get here? He just stared at you with an expressionless face, his eyes however, held a sparkle of interest. You just stared back at him, thinking why would a human come through the window instead of using the door.

You got back to reality as Mephisto called your name. ''[L/n]-san, is there something the matter?''

''Hm? Oh, no. There's nothing, Mr. Faust. Only for the fact that a human comes through the window instead of the door.'' You said sarcastically. However, your gaze rested at his... rather strange appearance.

A long jacket with cross-bones, green arm warmers, a black and pink short-sleeved shirt with a tie, a pair of black shorts with yellow diamonds and a pair of black boots with a skull on it.

You were a bit lost in your thoughts, he was somewhat familiar to you, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

Feeling your gaze on him, the green haired boy walked over so he stood in front of you, shocking you a bit. ''Ne, can you see me?'' He asked with a hollow voice.

You gave him a dumbfounded look. ''Duh, of course I can. Who doesn't?''

Mephisto watched you two with interest, his eyes narrowing. 'Ah. So [F/n] can see Amaimon. That means she got a temptaint by a Demon. A very few people get a temptaint by a Demon. Very interesting indeed.'

The green haired guy tilted his head a bit to the side. ''You're one of a few who can see me.''

''What do you mean? Who are you?'' You asked, your eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

He ignored your first question, instead he answered the second one, introducing himself. ''Me? I'm Amaimon.''

Amaimon.

You've heard that name somewhere before but you couldn't put your finger on it.

His aqua colored eyes were fixed on you, like they could pierce right through your soul. His face was extremely close to yours, so close you could see the unique colors in his irises. He could clearly see the fear in your [e/c] colored eyes. His pupils dilated in interest, while yours shrunk in fear.

Upon seeing your fear, he smirked, showing you his canines. You gasped. It was like the dream you had this morning. One thing came to your mind upon seeing his canines.

''D-Demon...'' You whispered. You sat perfectly still in the chair, like a statue. It didn't last long, before you heard a faint 'O-oi [Y/n]!', then you passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this was the beginning, i hope you liked it :D<strong>_

_**I'd like to thank you for reading my first Blue Exorcist fic!**_

_**Please, leave a review behind for letting me know what you thought of this story, i'd appreciate that ;)**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter!**_

_**Trivia:**_

_**兄上 (Aniue)- Brother  
><strong>__**よろしくな！(Yoroshiku na!)- Nice to meet you!**_

_**Shizuki-Yuki-Chan~**_


End file.
